


一生等你

by mmmorgana



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-08 09:14:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21473593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmmorgana/pseuds/mmmorgana
Kudos: 18





	一生等你

七月烟火巷，热的让人心烦意乱，暑意正盛，此时的人们大都猫在老院子的大榕树下摇着一柄蒲扇解暑，灼热天光下，唯有一人站在毫无遮蔽的小院儿里咿咿呀呀哼着无人问听的戏词。

小院子有块落了灰尘的牌匾，上面题着“欢喜堂”的字样，被垂下来未被修剪的树枝条遮住了一大半。

独自站在小院儿的那人不就是前些年家喻户晓的伶人宋敬之吗。若说这夏日难熬，伶人的夏日便更是难熬，哪管旁人如何，他们总是要穿着繁复戏服，浓妆艳抹的等待客人到来，毕竟戏子的命不值钱，这乱世中戏子的命便更不值钱。

这宋敬之仿佛不知热，在烈日下站了近一个时辰也不曾动摇。

东家的大婶买菜路过，笑着问了句“敬之，你等的人还没来吗？”

说着继续往前走，仿佛没有准备等待答案，毕竟这个问题她天天都要问宋敬之，而每一次得到的回答都一模一样。

他等的人还没来，宋敬之不知他何时会来，也不知自己还会等多久，可能等自己疲惫了就会放弃了吧。

长时间的站立让宋敬之膝盖发软，暴晒以后头脑发昏，宋敬之拖着一口气回到里屋，洗掉脸上浓妆后露出一张精致英俊的脸庞，平静如古井的双眼减去几分惊艳，留下让人望而生畏又不可琢磨的清冷。

战火在上一个月已经燃到了这座小城，短短一月城里的居民大都已经南迁，不是今天西边铺子卖包子的大叔搬走了，就是明天开小书馆的夫子不知所踪，连这梨园中的伶人也一夕间逃离，身边认识的人越来越少，唯有宋敬之不动如山，仿佛不知时局危险。

将戏服叠好放在床边，宋敬之又去厨房简单烧了几个菜，他胃口小又无人相伴，更是潦草吃了几口便匆匆作罢。

饭后对着镜子练习着早已烂熟于心的戏词，尽管如今这时节已无人来听戏，他也一日不曾荒废练习，只希望那人回来听见时，还能一如从前。

夜色如墨，夏日的夜晚连风都是灼热的，让人难以入睡，宋敬之躺在塌上翻来覆去，夜色越深他的思绪却愈加明朗，连堂外低微的撬锁声也清晰入耳。

宋敬之从枕头底下掏出一把小刀，这是那人走之前给他的，生在乱世总要有防身的器物，宋敬之拿着刀手心冒出细密的汗，若不能刺退贼人，他便一刀刺向自己，清清白白的去死。

进入里屋，那贼人反而更加轻车熟路，仿佛对这屋里的陈设十分熟悉，连低沉的脚步声都不曾掩饰，仿佛刚刚破门而入的是自己家似的。

脚步声一路从门口朝着床榻迫近，宋敬之猛的抬手。

噼啪一声手里的刀落地，双手被人紧紧抓住后，房间里的灯被打开了，突如其来的光明让宋敬之有些不适应，片刻后才看清面前的人。

整整齐齐的军装，硬朗的寸头，和凌厉如刀的面庞呈现在他眼前，即使再久不见，他也不可能忘记这张脸。

宋敬之凝重的脸上绽放一个久违的笑容，鼻子发酸，眼里带着点点泪光，扑上去就要抱住男人“蒋觉川，你终于回来了…”

还没凑近，就被蒋觉川狠狠推开，男人眼里带着滔天怒火“你还在这儿做什么？等着死吗？”

蒋觉川行军途中路过这座小城，举城南迁，蒋觉川抱着试一试的心态过来看看，没想到这混账东西真的不怕死，还守着这小破院子。

“我在等你。”被蒋觉川推开后，宋敬之脸上露出些许的委屈，不依不饶的又凑过去想要投入那个久违的坚实又温暖的怀抱。

毫不意外的，再次被蒋觉川的大手强硬的推开了。蒋觉川脸上没有一丝恋人重逢的缱绻，反而是一片沉冷如水的怒意。

人前似冰的宋敬之，即使在无理取闹，横行霸道的醉酒客人面前也能保持镇定的宋敬之，只有在蒋觉川面前才会暴露一丝脆弱模样，在被连续拒绝之后，宋敬之眼圈发红，“这都这么久没见面了，你抱我一下啊！”

蒋觉川见不得情人泫然欲泣的模样，压下心中怒火，一把抱住身段纤细，不盈一握的宋敬之，军队上磨砺出来的铮铮男儿，一双有力的手轻轻抱住怀里的情人，男人臂膀坚硬如山，足以撑起宋敬之的整个世界。

“敬之，明天你便走吧，随着几个相熟的人南迁吧。”怀里的人一身柔软，熨帖了长久以来在战场上抛头颅洒热血而崩得紧张的心弦，蒋觉川也想一直抱着宋敬之，再也不放手，可理智却不允许他这么做。

外敌未灭，何以为家。

在成为宋敬之的爱人之前，他首先是军人，民族风雨飘摇，他断断不可能为一己私欲抛弃国家命运，这是他对肩上勋章的承诺，也是一个军人的尊严。

彼此相拥的滚烫热意在宋敬之打掉他的手，退后两步的动作里都冷却，宋敬之白净的脸上带着让人咬牙切齿的倔强“我不走。”

说着就要往塌上钻，大有谁也无法劝动的决绝。

稍稍平息的怒火也被勾起来，蒋觉川一把拉住往后退的宋敬之，“你再给我说一句你不走！”

宋敬之才不吃这一套，哪怕男人有滔天怒火，他也不肯改口，挣扎着不肯让男人再碰他“反正我不走！”

他得留在这儿，等着蒋觉川回来，他若走了，这乱世战火纷飞，颠沛流离，谁知他最后会在什么地方落脚，等到战火平息，蒋觉川又该到什么地方去找他。

他得留在这儿，守着他们初见时的小院子，也给蒋觉川指明回家的路。

“你讨打是不是！这破院子还能有你的命重要？”蒋觉川一只大手牢牢的钳住宋敬之两只乱动的手，把人置于双腿之间紧紧箍住，让人无法动弹。

宋敬之见实在挣脱不开，也安分下来不动了，但是嘴唇紧紧抿着，一言不发，显然是不肯妥协。

蒋觉川见宋敬之一脸倔强，心里又气又急，好不容易见一次面，心中的欢喜被紧张代替，蒋觉川站起来在屋子里来回踱步，平息心里的烦躁，想着怎么才能让宋敬之乖乖听话。

宋敬之被他晃的心烦意乱，短暂相聚全浪费在这些破事上了，他亦是无端焦躁“你别晃了，反正你说什么我都不会走！”

一句话彻底点燃了蒋觉川快要爆发的情绪。

蒋觉川走过去一把抓住胡乱挣扎宋敬之摁在床沿，掀起宋敬之的长衫，扯下薄薄的亵裤，一巴掌叩响洁白光裸的软肉。

“你做什么！放开我！”宋敬之懵了两秒，反应过来后身体歪七扭八的挣扎的厉害，脸颊羞得通红，烧的连露出的一小截脖颈都泛起薄红。

宋敬之几乎没有挨过打，他历来是师兄弟里最认真最有天赋的那一个，少年学艺时偶尔会被师傅打几下手心，长大成名以后，人人都知那欢喜堂的宋角儿是蒋校尉的人，自然无人冒犯，更别说挨打了。

虽然蒋觉川是他最熟悉最亲近的人，此时被男人粗糙有力的大手牢牢摁住，下身又光裸着，无助和害羞一瞬间席卷了他。

蒋觉川沉着脸，长年舞刀弄枪的手，指尖带着薄薄的茧，手背青筋分明，一巴掌下去就能带起一个浅红的巴掌印。

“你什么时候答应南迁，我就什么停。”蒋觉川用力挥下一记，白皙的皮肤上瞬间浮起一片肿痕，一连串噼里啪啦的巴掌砸在白嫩的皮肉上，片刻便染上粉色。

宋敬之咬紧牙关，却还是不可避免的从齿缝里逸出两三声痛苦的轻哼，虽是男儿身，可自幼养得娇，自然忍不住身后一波接着一波的疼痛。

蒋觉川见手下臀肉已经红了个遍，严重的地方还凸起清晰的指痕，宋敬之的叫声里带了压抑的哭腔，蒋觉川停下手“你听不听话！”

除了怒气，蒋觉川更多的是着急，他不过是行军途中短短经过此处，若宋敬之执意留下他日后必然无法干涉，可如今战火连绵，此处已不再安全，他不能看着宋敬之冒险。

宋敬之摇头，“除了这个，我都答应你。”

蒋觉川加重力气狠狠抽了几下手下通红的软肉，听到宋敬之哼哧的哭声后停下来，声音里带了几分诱哄的意味“你一个文人，手不能提肩不能抗的，若碰上乱军，你该怎么办？敬之，你听我的话，南迁吧。”

乱军狼子野心，冷血无情，宋敬之一届伶人，身娇体弱，若遇上乱军，其下场怕不会比妇人好受，只怕是要受尽凌辱，身首异处。

他捧在心尖尖上的人，断不能让别人折辱。

宋敬之郎心似铁，不肯回头，只当听不见蒋觉川的好言相劝，带着不可扭转的决绝和难以瓦解的孤勇“若遇乱军，我自会了断，不至于让人玷污清白，你做的了上阵杀敌的事，我也做得了为国捐躯的事。”

“好！好！”蒋觉川怒不可遏，火气上涌竟一时间不知道说什么，提着宋敬之的细腰把人掼在床上，听到那人吃痛的哼叫了一声后，站起来就要解腰间的军用皮带。

解到一半又冷静下来，宋敬之皮肤白皙脆弱，一皮带下去怕是要充血红肿，皮开肉绽，蒋觉川舍不得这样对他，环视了一圈屋里的陈设，快步走到梳妆镜前拿起宋敬之平日里不离手的折扇。

宋敬之被人毫不怜惜的摔在塌上，心里本就委屈，见那狠心的人拿着自己的折扇走过来，身后又是万里江山一片红，下意识的就要往里躲。

床榻就那么大，再往里蜷缩也不过两臂之间，被蒋觉川一把拉出来摁在床沿，做完这些，那男人觉得还不够似的，又粗暴的塞了一个枕头在宋敬之腹下，使人摆出塌腰撅臀的姿势。

“蒋觉川！你不许用扇子打我！”宋敬之又羞又气，腰间被烙铁般的大手摁住动弹不得，红的很匀称的臀肉被冰凉的扇柄抵住，压下的肿肉泛起几丝刺啦啦的疼。

说着就要伸手护住身后两团软肉，这扇子与自己朝夕相见，若成了惩罚自己的刑具，日后自己还怎么坦然面对这把折扇。

蒋觉川拿开宋敬之的手，扬起折扇狠狠一下敲在臀峰上，臀肉弹跳后浮起一道明显的肿痕，摁住宋敬之疼得往前倾的身子，又快又狠的继续抽打“尽说些混账话！宋敬之我告诉你，有所贡献才叫为国捐躯，你若为一己私欲赴死，顶多成为旁人茶余饭后的谈资。”

“挡什么？不是要为国捐躯吗，不是要死得其所吗？你不是能耐吗？死都不怕，你还怕疼？”

“这都老大不小了，还不知轻重，有什么比你的命还重要？”训斥一句，手下的人便要挨上几下狠厉的抽打，二三十过去，从前白嫩的臀肉早已高高隆起，肿痕交错。

男人的话字字戳心，宋敬之疼的满脸是泪却不愿意发出一点声音，咬着自己的手，白嫩的手腕儿留下几个深深的齿痕，不管身后扇子挥得多凌厉，落在皮肉上有多疼，宋敬之宁可咽下破碎的哭声，也不愿服软。

那两团翘在床沿的臀肉已经一片绯红，肿痕横七竖八的散落着，扇子从后腰打到臀腿，又循环往复，臀上颜色渐深，那趴着的人也愈发抑制不住破喉而出的哭声。

“你到底再犟些什么？”蒋觉川十成十的力道甩在臀峰，片刻便浮起一道紫色肿痕，手底下那人疼得痛呼都忘了，怔了两秒才惨叫出声，疯了一般挣扎起来。

蒋觉川怕人受伤，禁锢着宋敬之后腰的手松了力度，得了自由的宋敬之蹭的一声爬起来，双手不停揉搓着刚才那道几乎将屁（·）股抽烂的肿痕，嘴里含糊不清的说着些什么。

爱人哭成这样，饶是心硬如蒋觉川也忍不住心疼，大手覆盖住宋敬之肿得透亮的臀肉轻轻按揉。

待缓过来一些，宋敬之这才感受到一些蒋觉川往日的温情，委屈的控诉道“我做什么了你就这么打我…你是不是不喜欢我了？”

说着还滚下两滴泪珠。

“你今晚就收拾好包裹，明天就走，”纵然再心疼哭的可怜的爱人，在原则性问题上，任人哭的把房子淹了，蒋觉川也不会让步。

宋敬之打掉蒋觉川给他轻揉痛处的手，“你别管我了，回部队去吧，以后也别来找我了。”

蒋觉川一巴掌扇在宋敬之身后，只觉得这人油盐不进，心里怒火更盛，“你是不怕疼是吧？”

没了用扇子会把人打伤的顾忌，蒋觉川把人按在怀里，只余一个青红肿胀的屁（·）股拱起来撅在外边，男人的巴掌不留余力的往下扇，怀里人被禁锢得服服帖帖只能呜呼哀哉的哭叫。

本就肿得厉害的臀肉又挨巴掌，男人军队里磨砺出来的大手似有千斤重，一巴掌仿佛能把臀肉打的凹进骨头里，宋敬之痛的头昏脑胀，只能大声哭求“别打了…别打了…呜…”

可惜身后那人在听到自己想要的回答之前，哪怕宋敬之哭的再厉害也不会停手，巴掌一个接一个的往下削，一时间屋里只剩下清脆的巴掌着肉声和宋敬之愈发惨烈的哭声。

生生挨了三四十下，宋敬之哭的嗓子发疼也不见人心软，被身后突然加重的一巴掌打的哭嚎出声“我若走了，你以后上哪儿去寻我？”

身后吃人的巴掌骤然停下来，宋敬之趴在蒋觉川怀里止不住的抽泣，若他走了，今朝一别，此后天南海北，蒋觉川该去何处找他？

“敬之，如今形势严峻，敌众我寡，每一个军人上战场之前都抱着必死的决心。”蒋觉川没有回答他的问题，只是隐晦的这么说道。

游走于利刃之间，穿梭于战火之中，身边每天都有无数战友消失在硝烟中，蒋觉川不知道自己能活到哪一天，只希望宋敬之能去个安全的地方，不管以后是如何的境况，只要宋敬之好好活着他便心满意足。

宋敬之不可置信的直起身子，怒视着眼前的男人，他从未这么痛恨过男人这身军装“你的意思是你我之间便这么断了吗？”

“若战事平息，我平安回来，天涯海角我亦会找到你，若我有不测，你便独自生活，或者找个姑娘陪着你吧。”蒋觉川面上一片冷静，理智的为宋敬之安排好未来的生活。

宋敬之冷笑起来，推开男人抱着他的大手，酿酿跄跄的退后几步，眼里盛满了泪水和冷意“蒋觉川，你若战死，休想我为你哭，我会把你忘的干干净净。”

蒋觉川不为所动，连脸上平淡的神色也分毫未变“若是这般，也很好。”

他不在乎宋敬之在不在他身边，他只要宋敬之平安的呆在这世上。

宋敬之无力的推着蒋觉川坚硬的胸膛，发现男人纹丝不动，自暴自弃般的倚靠在男人的怀里，口齿不清含着哭腔说“那你走啊，还呆在这儿做什么？”

他就不能哄哄自己吗，说一句他一定会回来很难吗？就算他只是骗自己，自己也会毫无怨言的等着他，等一辈子也愿意。

蒋觉川把人紧紧抱在怀里，几乎是哀求的语气“敬之，明天就走吧。”

宋敬之忍得了蒋觉川冷言冷语，也忍得了他好言相劝，唯独不能忍受他用这样祈求的目光看着自己，向来是铮铮铁汉，却在自己面前露出这样的表情。

宋敬之想要他一生要金戈铁马，一生荣光加身，一生豪情万丈，而不是因为自己囿于儿女情长。

他冷静了片刻，低声说“知道了，明天我便南下。”

“今晚你能陪我吗？”离别近在眼前，宋敬之知今日一别兴许是永诀，他也不愿再把时间浪费在无意义的争执上了。

蒋觉川松了一口气般，从看到宋敬之还呆在这小院子里时一直紧绷的情绪终于放松下来，他把宋敬之抱到床榻上歇着，想去绞了帕子给人擦擦脸，衣角却被小小的力道拉住了。

宋敬之亮晶晶的眼睛明亮得让人心碎，“你躺下来陪我。”

蒋觉川和衣躺下，把宋敬之抱进怀里，两人沉默不许，离别的沉闷让两人心中的万千情丝有口难开。

“睡吧，我今天晚上会一直陪你。”蒋觉川轻吻了宋敬之的额头，像轻吻即将失去的珍宝那样小心翼翼又用尽全力。

宋敬之轻轻“嗯”了一声，把头埋进男人怀里，掩藏顺着眼角流下的泪珠。

夜色渐深，静谧的屋里偶尔传来一声蟋蟀的鸣叫，轻的几乎难以入耳的脚步声响起，蒋觉川放低脚步轻悄悄的打开门。

“你要走了吗？”夜色里宋敬之眼里盛满了将要溢出的晶莹月华。

“嗯。”蒋觉川没有回头，站在门口回答。

“那…我南迁后，还要等着你来找我吗？”宋敬之轻声问，声音轻轻发着抖。

“便…不用等了吧…”既然给不了人一定能实现承诺，何必徒留念想，让人一生为一个空想执着。

“我知道了。”屋里传来宋敬之翻身的声音，听到男人的关门声后，难以抑制的哭声在屋子里响了起来。

次日清晨，东家的大婶买菜经过，惊奇的发现宋敬之背着包裹正往外走。

“敬之，你等的人回来了吗。”大婶一如往常的问道。

宋敬之眼眶微红，微笑道“他不来了。”

永远都不会来了。

他的心上有一块空地，等着有人来填满，而那个人只是短暂停留又匆匆离去，留下再难以愈合的伤疤。

_

十年后。

听说东边荒废的梨园里来了新师傅，如今伶人已经不是任人轻贱的戏子，而是要被人尊称“戏曲演员”的行当。

若说伶人地位提高，南城更是如此，这还要归功于这新来的南城少帅是个爱听曲的，是以伶人在南城的地位更是与众不同。

这日，统帅府的警卫在少帅面前提了一句“欢喜堂那新师傅长的可俊了，少帅改日去瞧瞧？”

年轻的少帅难得抬起头问了句“那戏园子不是叫观梨园吗，怎的改名了？这名字不好，让人递话过去，明日便改了吧。”

他已经见过了这世上最好的欢喜堂，别的地方都没有资格叫这个名字。

警卫战战兢兢应了声好，这少帅脾气古怪，而立之年了身边还没个女人，还长年派人搜寻一个男人，对手底下人既不亲近也不严苛，大家都心服口服，只不过偶尔也会对少帅的私生活悄悄谈论。

晚间，蒋觉川鬼使神差的走到欢喜堂的门前，与当年如出一辙的字样题在宽大干净的牌匾上，蒋觉川有些不可置信又带着难以言状的期待，脚步凌乱的快步走了进去。

很快便有几个少年人迎了上来，蒋觉川没有看到自己想要看到的人，问道“哪个是你们新来的师傅？”

“宋师傅晚上不排戏。”人群里有人怯怯的回答了一句。

突如其来的惊喜几乎将蒋觉川击晕，声音里也带了急切，“那新师傅姓宋，是不是叫宋敬之？”

少年人被战功赫赫的少将惊住，愣愣的点了点头，看见少帅步伐跌跌撞撞的就要往里闯，下意识的阻拦“宋师傅晚上不见客的！”

“小子，蒋少帅的路也敢拦，一边呆着去。”比蒋觉川还要小几岁的副将气势汹汹的扬了扬拳头，吓得那少年脖子往里缩了缩。

蒋觉川却停住了脚步，有些不自然的说“那我明日早点来。”

今日饮了些酒，一身酒气的别把人吓着了，衣服也旧了，他一个当兵的平时也没太在意穿着，明天得穿一件新军装，敬之还没见过他的新军装吧。

近乡情更怯，大抵如此。

翻来覆去一整夜难以入眠，第二日天刚蒙蒙亮，蒋觉川便穿着新军装出了门，刚晨练完回来的副将看见头发梳的一丝不苟，穿戴不同往常的少帅打趣了一句“少帅要出门会情人吗？”

不料平日里不苟言笑的少帅竟真应了一声是。

昨日那嫩生生的少年看着冷若冰霜的少帅大步走进来，抬头瞟了一眼少帅的神情，胆怯的说了句“宋师傅今天不在。”

说着声音还抖了抖，生怕别人不知道他在说谎似的。

好在蒋觉川也没计较，淡淡嗯了一声，朝里面的屋子看了一眼，转身便走了。

接下来的几天，蒋觉川皆被各种原因堵在了门外，连日日跟在跟在蒋觉川身边的副将都惊异这欢喜堂的师傅真够大胆的，连蒋少帅的面子都不给。

半个月后好脾气的蒋少帅在听到小少年说“宋师傅约了客人聊天，不便见客”之后第一次沉了脸，推开挡在面前的小少年，径直走向内院。

身后小少年还嗫嚅着“宋师傅说了不见您呀”，话还没说完呢便被蒋觉川身边的副将拉到一边捂住了嘴。

这院里的陈设竟和十年前那小破院子一模一样，连摆件的样式都如出一辙，蒋觉川凭借着记忆推开一扇门，里面的男子正对着镜子咿咿呀呀，看到他进来并未起身相迎，嘴里却说着“少帅大驾光临，敬之有失远迎。”

岁月似乎格外优待宋敬之，十年时光并未在他脸上留下明显的纹路，反而增添了几分成熟稳重的韵味。

“宋师傅好大的架子，三番两次说谎也不怕闪了舌头。”屋里除了宋敬之外，并未见什么客人，蒋觉川冷着脸走到宋敬之身后。

宋敬之轻笑了一声，依旧坐在椅子上并未回头看站在身后的男人，只是眼眶悄悄染上了浅浅的红色“少帅便是权势滔天怕也不能禁了旁人的口。”

言下之意便是他爱怎么说便怎么说。

听人这么顶撞，蒋觉川没有生气，反倒从他冷冷的话里找到了几分熟悉感“伶牙俐齿！这城里铺天盖地的寻人启事你没看见？若是看见了，为何不来帅府找我？”

战火平息后，蒋觉川便调任南城，他到这里来的第一件事便是派手底下人去寻宋敬之，一直未见成果，没想到这人就搬到自己眼皮子底下来了，却闷头闷脑的不吭声。

“为何要来寻你，是你说的，我不必等着你。”宋敬之说完这话便后悔了，明明是指责的话，他声音清冷低柔，生生让人听出几分委屈赌气的意味来。

果然，蒋觉川听到这话，竟兀的笑出声，语气里还带了些温柔的诱哄“好好好，你不必等我，换我等你好不好？”

宋敬之心里憋着火，十年未见，他自然是想念这个男人的，只是当日蒋觉川太过绝情，连个念想都不肯留给他，如今再见自然不想给蒋觉川好脸色“谁要你等我！你我当初不过是露水情缘做不得数！”

“胡言乱语！”蒋觉川听人这么说，沉下脸呵斥。

宋敬之被男人沉冷的神色吓住，一时间没了声音。这男人十年前意气风发，十年岁月在他身上沉淀出幽深与威严来，宋敬之竟一时被他的气势骇住。

蒋觉川见人直直的盯着自己，晶亮的眼里含了委屈与惧意，不由得软下语气轻飘飘的责道“这样的话不许再说。”

被蒋觉川小孩子似的训斥了两句，宋敬之面上挂不住，冷着脸站起来就要往里间走，还没走两步呢就被蒋觉川拉进怀里。

“敬之，从前情况特殊，我只求你平安活着，如今大局已定，时局安稳，我自是希望有你相伴的。”蒋觉川把用力挣扎的人紧紧的按在怀里，温热的体温顺便把他空荡荡的心房填满了。

宋敬之声音里带了哭腔“旁的人若是喜欢什么人，恨不得日日相伴，就是那梁祝生前不得圆满，死后化蝶亦双宿双飞，唯独你就会把人外推。”

“我宁愿你一个人平安喜乐，也不会与你死后缠缠绵绵。”蒋觉川脾气又臭又硬，心里有了想法就不会轻易改变。

“你！”宋敬之怒火攻心，用力去推男人的胸膛，可是在力量上他一直都是弱势的那一方，男人把他拥的紧紧的，纹丝不动。

“蒋觉川，若我独活，即使长命百岁，也不会喜乐。”宋敬之见实在推不开，有些无力的靠在蒋觉川怀里，语气颓废又无助。

蒋觉川充耳不闻，“你若真能长命百岁亦是幸事。”

油盐不进！宋敬之说不过他，心里又气又委屈，这事儿都过去这么久了，他就不能顺着自己的话说下去哄哄自己吗？

一时间怒气上涌，话含在嘴里说不出来，倒是泪珠子一个劲儿的往下洒。

蒋觉川见不得人哭，抬起怀里的人的头，吻掉他的眼泪“从前的事都过去了，以后咱们好好过好不好？”

“那以后若有战事，你会让我陪在你身边吗？”

“我自会第一时间送你去安全的地方。敬之，你活着比什么都重要。”

眼见着再说下去两人又要争执，宋敬之也不说话了。说起来并不是谁的错，只不过是宋敬之一心想陪在他身边，而蒋觉川却把宋敬之的安危看得比他们的未来更重要罢了。

宋敬之垂下眼帘，长睫毛覆盖了一切情绪，心里堵着一口气不知如何发泄，宋敬之有些负气的说“我已经不喜欢你了，你走吧，就当没我这个人。”

“你若不喜欢我，何必还穿着这身戏服。”蒋觉川抬手指了指宋敬之身上的戏服，这身戏服经历了十年岁月颜色变得有些暗淡，衣袖处还淡淡勾丝，若仔细看还能看得出这是从前宋敬之爱穿的那套戏服。

这身衣服是蒋觉川当初送他的，宋敬之一直很珍惜。

被人戳穿心思的宋敬之恼羞成怒，拿起梳妆台上的剪刀，“这旧衣服不要也罢，今日我便把它绞了。”

拿着剪刀的手被人轻轻打了一下，手背有些酥酥麻麻的，宋敬之突然颤抖着身子低声哭泣，似乎要把这些年积压的情绪都释放出来。

蒋觉川抬手给人擦了擦眼泪，他何尝不想宋敬之，只是必须要这时局安稳下来，他才好安心的让宋敬之呆在他身边“敬之，从前是我对不住你，以后我会好好待你的。”

“蒋觉川，我是再不会等你的了。”宋敬之没有拒绝，他无法拒绝，他爱这个男人，从少年时代一直到如今而立之年。

“好，我说了，不要你等我了，今后换我等着你。”蒋觉川紧紧抱住怀中的人，抱住他失而复得的稀世珍宝，带着满腔爱意和难凉热血低头轻轻吻了一下宋敬之的额头。

他负他十年，便用余下的一生来偿还。

END

——————————————————————

后记

宋敬之“你是现在老了没力气吗？能不能抱紧点！”

蒋觉川“晚上让你知道我老不老！”


End file.
